Light and Dark
by The Black-Umbrella
Summary: A battle between a Sith and a Jedi and what they once shared. By: S.T.J.Barnes


_Command Ship Basilisk, 4th in command of Revan's fleet during the Jedi Civil War_

"_To be brave in battle proves nothing. Bravery itself proves nothing. A Jedi should be prepared to put aside fear, regret, and uncertainty and either fight, run, surrender, or die." -Master Odan-Urr_

Seth entered the dark and quiet room, nestled deep within the massive Sith ship. The automatic doors closed, separating him from the hallways upon hallways of bodies that attempted to stand in his way. Seth eyed the large but empty room of darkened steel. Lowering the hood of his robes, he looked toward the ceiling, the walls, and the floor. His dark brown hair was short, though growing gradually. He brushed his brow as he disguarded his robes. The tan uniform underneath shown his true identity of a Jedi Knight. As second figure entered the room, gracefully landing from a height that would kill anyone not an adapt of the Force.

"Seth, I knew it would be you that would come for me", she spoke.

She wore black, a black Jedi's outfit that adhered to her slender frame. Her hair was black as well, tied in a ponytail in the back. She stood up, looking at Seth with a pleased look upon her pail face. Seth could see the taint in her, the Force showed him the blackness in her heart.

"Turn away from this dark path, you are damning yourself to an endless cycle of death", he said in a calm and powerful voice.

She snickered. "Spoken like a true pawn of the Jedi Council. Tell me, Seth, how long do you think the Jedi have before they are destroyed?"

Seth was unfazed by her remark. "No, Nasa, it is the Sith's days that are numbered. Revan's reign will soon come to an end", he proclaimed, "The trap is set and there will be no escape for the Sith Lord."

Nasa laughed such a boast. "None have the power to stop Lord Revan, the power of the Dark Side is far too powerful for any foolish servant of the light to stand against", she spoke proudly. Her eyes narrowed and a seductive smile grew upon her lips. "And you would be a fool to stand against me", Nasa said.

Seth looked at her with mixed emotions. It wasn't becoming of a Jedi to have feeling for another, but he had. Three years ago it started. He was fourteen and has taken a liking to another student of his age. It grew into something it shouldn't have. Although it felt so right, as a Jedi he had never been more wrong. He was now prepared to put aside all feelings that he once had and defend the galaxy from the threat of the Sith, at any cost.

"I know not what has happened to you since the end of the Mandalorian Wars, but only that you have embraced the Dark Side and joined the Sith. I implore you to forsake these teaching and come back to the light", Seth pleaded.

Nasa began to grow angry and called her lightsaber from he belt and too her hand with the Force. "The Jedi are weak! There teachings hold us back and suppress our true power. They fear us!", she yelled. "The Sith, however, embrace anger, hate, fear, and love turning it into power. Surely you can see it", she spoke more calmly.

Seth hung his head low. "Have you fallen so far that you are willing to destroy the person I once called my friend, the one I trusted with my life?" Seth looked at her was a hint of sadness in him.

Nasa's face calmed to a look of innocents. She extended her empty hand toward him, the white silky skin seeming gentle and pure. "Come with me", she said bringing her hand back to herself, "You still love me, I can feel it in you. The Jedi will never let us be together, but the Sith celebrate such things. Our love with be our power, our freedom. I feel your love reaching out to me."

Seth closed his eyes painfully. "What you feel are nothing more than echoes of a mistake long ago." Seth unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and opened his eyes.

Nasa sneered with malcontent. "Keep lying to yourself, the Jedi have failed you", she spat, "They have failed us."

"There is no 'us'", Seth replied, coldly.

Nasa boiled with anger, igniting her lightsaber and leaping an impossible distance into the air. Her body spun elegantly as she brought the red beam down toward her adversary. Seth ignited his and raised it to guard, the red and yellow classing together. The two sabers sparked and crackled as Seth and Nasa pushed against each other.

"I can feel the darkness in you trying to escape. Stop holding it in, it only makes you weaker", she said, retracting and swinging low.

Seth dropped his down and blocked at his ankle. Another swing went toward his middle and the next at his waist, both skillfully blocked. Seth blocked the next at his back, holding his guard. He looked at her from under his arm with focus in his eyes.

"Think about what you are doing", he begged, "I don't want to kill you." Seth spun and held his lightsaber in a low guard. "But I will if you make me", he finished.

Nasa swung with finesse in each swing, all being blocked by equal skill. The sounds of the clashing sabers filled the room. "I am more powerful than I ever was before", she said, "You don't stand a chance against me."

Seth swung hard downward. Nasa quickly sidestepped, barely avoiding it. The saber dug into the floor, sending sparks into the air. Seth spun away, dodging the counter-attack and going into a high guard. He stared at her, his focus turning to anger.

"The Jedi will fall, and I shall help the Sith rule the galaxy!", she exclaimed.

Seth felt hopeless. He couldn't pretend his didn't still care for her, and now she had fallen so far. He began to hate himself for not stopping her, for not going with her. He could have saved her, he was sure of it. Now, now she was lost, now she was his enemy.

Her lightsaber at her side, she breathed deeply, as if tasting something in the air. "Ah, I can sense your anger; it is great. You have so much potential", she said, "It's a shame your side with the weak Jedi. You are getting anxious, release your anger."

"Fine!", Seth yelled. He spun his lightsaber and charged at her. He used his anger, his hate, his fear all against her. Nasa did the same, turning the battle into a blur of red and yellow. There sabers struck one another rapidity as each of them dodged, blocked, and countered the other's moves. Seth threw a gust of Force at the ground and soared above her. He swung across her as she moved, taking off a chunk of her ponytail. The two spun to face on another a stopped for a moment, both breathing heavily.

Nasa pulled the tie out of her hair, letting it drop. It now only came to her neck, uneven but in an attractive sort of way. "Impressive, you see what the Dark Side offers, unlimited power", she stressed.

Seth looked at her, ready to strike again. He never knew how must strength his emotions gave him. Why didn't the Jedi fight this way, it was so much more effective. No, Seth stopped himself. Such thoughts are the path to the Dark Side. Seth did his best to calm himself and prepared to continue that battle.

Again, their lightsabers clashed and danced against one another. Each swing carried anger and hate. The two became like a swirl of darkness attempting to consume itself. Nasa spun low, swinging with one hand. Seth responded with a sharp kick, sending the lightsaber out of her hand. Nasa backed up, Seth's lightsaber held to her throat.

She grinned. "You won't do it, you can't. It's not because you're a Jedi either. I can feel your emotions and amidst all your hatred I found something else", she spoke. Seth narrowed his eyes. "You love me. No matter how much you say you don't, I feel that you do. You love me so much, that you are falling to be with me."

Seth's eyes shoot wide open. "I'll never fall to the Dark Side!", he roared.

Nasa said in turn, "Oh, but you already have!" She held out her hands and summoned a volley of lightning forth. Seth flew backwards dropping his lightsaber and hitting the ground. His body smoked as he struggled to sit up. Nasa walked over him looking at him with merciless eyes. Seth coughed and leaned back, hardly able to move.

Nasa crouched down beside him and rubbed her hand along his face. Her cold touch calmed him and he sighed. Suddenly, Nasa was lifted off the ground a hulled across the room, landing painfully against a support beam. Seth looked over to see another Jedi enter the room. He was an Iridonian Jedi Master, his small horns sticking out of his bald, tattooed head revealed him as such. His green lightsaber flew threw the air with him and he landed in front of Nasa. She held her hands out and summoned Force Lightning. The master easily deflected it toward the ceiling where it connected and exploded. Nasa his her face with her arm as the Jedi swung to finish her off.

"No!", Seth yelled as he reached out with his hand acting as if he with grabbing the Jedi. The master stopped dead, dropping his lightsaber and holding his neck. He stumbled to the ground, choking violently. Nasa smiled and summoned her lightsaber back. She ignited it and held the red blade the his neck. In one quick, elegant move she decapitated him and hooked her saber to her belt.

Seth stood up and stumbled toward her and caught him before he fell. Seth straightened himself up and looked at her. Her breathed deeply, saying nothing. The two stared at each other, not needing to say anything. They left the large room together and basked in their darkness.


End file.
